gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Minecraft
The Minecraft is an episode on Gumbapedia Fanon. Summary Gumball, Darwin, MeeMee, Sullvan, and Crypto play Minecraft while Chris and Piers get trapped during a mission. Transcript (Episode Starts) Gumball: What should we do? Darwin: Remember we've got the XBOX 360 system for Christmas? Gumball: Oh yeah. I got a new game! (holds a video game piece) Darwin: What's "Minecraft"? Gumball: Read the back cover. (gives the game to him) Where's is Anais anyway? Darwin: Gumball. This game looks awesome. (Puts game in system) Darwin: Woah! Anais: Hey. Is that Minecraft? Gumball: Yeah, why? Anais: Here. I'm gonna build a whole entire city! (One hour later) Anais: There. Gumball: Look! A green stick is killing that villager! Anais: That's a creeper. Gumball: Kill it! Anais: If you attack it, he is gonna destroy central park. Gumball: What!? (Runs after creeper with Diamond Sword) (The creeper blows up) Gumball: That explosion looks huge! Anais: Oops. I put a TNT factory right by Central Park. Sorry. (Meanhwile) MeeMee: Wow, I want to play! (Gets in the Watterson's house) Sullvan: Me too! (phone chimes) Hello? Here, Chris, this is for you. (gets the phone to him and goes off after MeeMee) Chris: Hello? What? I'll be there! (runs off) Crypto: What's his deal? Pox: Oh, he's in the BSAA. The operatives- Crypto: I know what they do!! Now, I've go to Gumball's house. (walks to the house) Pox: Idiot... Crypto: I've heard that. (Later) Piers: There you are. By the way, where is anyone? (They soon figured out they're at Elmore's desert) Chris: We're at the desert. (A figure come to him) Piers: Uh, captain? Chris: What? Piers: Look behind- (gets shot by a poison dart) you... (passed out) Chris: Wha- (gets shot too) I wonder if this happens to Gumball?... (also passed out) (Back at The Watterson's House) MeeMee: Hey, Gumball! (looks at the TV) Uh.... What happened? Gumball: A green thingy blew up! Inlcuding the city! Anais: By a TNT factory.... MeeMee: Oh. Can the three of us join? Darwin: Sure! But no TNT factories or we'll all die in the game! Crypto: (Laughing; Anais glares) Too soon? MeeMee: Okay. Sullvan: Can i put something to the city? Anias: Sure! Sullvan: Yay! I got the perfect contribution! (Later.) (The city is filled with cows.) Gumball:.....Cows? Sullvan: Hey! You killed my girlfriend! So I payed a little tribute! Gumball: ....Meh ok. Anias: Um..guys? Sullvan: What? MeeMee: What is going on? (The Xbox ring starts to glow brighter.) Everyone: What the? (The ring sucks everyone into the Xbox.) Everyone: AAAHHH!!!! (Gets sucked in.) (Hot Dog comes and spins darasticlly.) Hot Dog: ESERYRDIDUKIFOPOHIUYTSSZFDGFILKJHDFGNHTFJGFH!!!!!! Hehe...good thing no ones here! (Later!!!!) (The screen was black until it woke) ???: You awake.... Piers: Who is that? Chris: That's my enemy, Wesker. (notices that they're tied up) We're trapped! Piers: I got a idea! Chris: Okay. Does it involoves a creeper, from Minecraft and a magicial boat? Piers: Fine. Just froget that idea. (Meanwhile!!) Gumball: Ugh...where are we? Anias: Wait....why am I CGI? Why is everything so...blocky...and why is.....oh no.... Darwin: What? Anais: We're trapped! Forever! Everyone: AAAHHH!!!! Crypto: Hey. At least we can reswapan! Anais: Well, the only way to get out of the game and back to our world is to find The End Portal and beat the dragon. Everyone split up. Gumball, you go with Darwin. MeeMee, you go with me. And Crypto, you go with Sullvan. MeeMee: So, if we don't get out.... Anias: By Monday, the portal will close, trapping us forever! Crypto: Now that's how a thing goes wrong. Gumball: We need to find some items. (Back at the real world) (A portal is shown) Fireball: Guys! Where is them? Aguilera: Mabye they're at the portal. Fireball: Good idea. (The two enter the portal) (Back at The Minecraft world) Crypto: I can't even use my weapons in here! (tries to uses the Zap-O-Matic, but it shoots out fire instead) Ugh! (looks up) Wha- (gets landed by two more) Gumball: Fireball! What are you doing here! Fireball: Oh. Aguilera: Don't worry1 I've got the soluation! (grabs a IPhone, which is a block and dials) Come on! (Back at the real world) (The phone rings) Piers: Your phone! It's ringing. Chris: How? (tries to answer) Hello? Aguilera: It's me! We're trapped at a world that- Chris: Well, I've been kidnapped by.... (looks at Wesker, which he is busy) That guy. Aguilera: What? That's crazy! Chris: I know. We're at the desert, then a man came and then.. Piers: Uh, captain? Chris: and now we're trapped, in- Piers: Hey! He's right behind you. Chris: What- (gets injected) What is that... (faints) Piers: He's in a coma. Bye. Aguilera: Wait! I've have something- Piers: You're going to (gets injected also) Hold it... (also faints) (Back at the Minecraft world) Aguilera: Well, he's no help.... (To be Contunied....) Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *MeeMee *Sullvan *Crypto *Chris Redfield *Piers Nivans *Albert Wesker *Jill Valentine Minor Characters *Nicole *Richard *Dinky *Hot Dog *Agentpman1 *Fireball *Aguilera *Mabel *Pox *AiAi *Tobias *Banana Joe *Bobert *Natalya Trivia *This is the first time an episode invloves Minecraft. *Anais knows a lot about the game since she's smart. *Natalya comes back from The Revenge of the Bad, as a cameo. *Piers makes his first appearance and speaking role since Season 2, as a cameo. Including Wesker. Censorship See here. Gallery SSPX0088.jpg|TNT Factory SSPX0085.jpg SSPX0080.jpg SSPX0071.jpg screenshot-2014-03-16-09-24_2.png screenshot-2014-04-06-09-54.png|creeper employees Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes with much blood Category:Censored Episodes